


【带卡】哼

by Riginanarchist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 受虐欲, 施虐欲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riginanarchist/pseuds/Riginanarchist
Summary: 带土要走，卡卡西挽留。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 8





	【带卡】哼

**Author's Note:**

> 作者欲火攻心，用来发泄写出来的功能性短打。几个月前写的，突然想发出来。

带土要走，黑夜里，他不知道想起了什么，要离开这间屋子。屋里没有开灯，月亮透进来一点光亮。卡卡西焦灼了几秒，跟正在穿外衣的带土说：“别走。”带土当作没听见，卡卡西在他身子已经出去半个的时候拉住了他的胳膊，说：“别走。”

带土的呼吸很快，胸膛快速地起伏着，他没有甩开卡卡西的手，但身体仍旧僵硬着，保持着要离开的姿势。相比之下卡卡西则平静得多，带土几乎感觉不到他的情绪。卡卡西的挽留很敷衍，轻轻一挣就能脱，说出口的话也只有“别走”两个字。就这样僵持了一会儿，还是带土先卸了力气。

带土一只手扔握着把手，回身去看卡卡西，他低着头，仅凭一双低垂的眼睛带土看不清他的神色，但也没有看清的必要。带土干干地冷笑了一声。他侧了侧身，卡卡西就放开了手。该说的话早就都说过了，此时一句话也不必再讲。卡卡西仍垂着头，因为他不敢看带土鲜红的写轮眼。是的，他一直是逃避的废物。

房门还开着，卡卡西跪了下去，跪得很慢，但像是已经决定好了，在做什么必须要做的事。带土握着他的下巴抬起脸，卡卡西被迫与他对视。那只右眼在黑暗里鲜红得好像马上就要流下血泪。卡卡西怕，是的他怕，在他想清楚他究竟怕什么之前，脸就被带土扇到一边。他发出轻轻的闷哼，和巴掌的声音比简直几乎小得听不见。卡卡西慢慢转回头，仍是低垂着，带土又一次抬高他的脸，卡卡西流泪了，温热的眼泪溢出眼眶，迅速被面罩吸干，痕迹也没有。又是一巴掌。有了心理准备的卡卡西，一点声音也没有。还没等带土掐他的下巴，卡卡西自己转回来，抬高脸。在带土再次扇下去之前，卡卡西说：“杀了我。”

黑暗里带土还是能看清，卡卡西包裹在面罩里嘴唇的扇动，他又说了一次：“杀了我吧。”带土也想哭，他想，卡卡西终于还是放弃他了吗？不过也是，卡卡西应该放弃他，卡卡西有全部放弃他的理由，谁会愿意一辈子被一个疯子折磨。带土也很怕，他十分清楚自己怕什么，他嘴唇都在抖，但还是哼了一声，说：“你也配！”带土把卡卡西拎起来，按在门板上，“咚”的一声，声音大得令人不安。卡卡西后脑被撞得生疼，他一边眩晕一边听见带土在他耳边咬牙切齿：“你这条命都是我的，你敢死个试试！”卡卡西做不出什么表情，只在心里模模糊糊地想着，是啊，这可不就是他一直活下去的原因么。

眩晕过后，视野渐渐清晰，他很少这么仔细地看带土脸上的疤。卡卡西身上有很多伤，但是带土这个比他的哪一条都看起来更疼。“得有多疼啊？”卡卡西想着，“那个时候的带土或许感觉不到疼了，半个身子都被被巨石压塌了，剩下的一半却在跟卡卡西说，要把自己剩下的一只写轮眼送给卡卡西作他成为上忍的礼物。“上忍”，这跟“带土要死了”这件事比是多么的微不足道。卡卡西每次想到那个场景就觉得呼吸困难，他没办法盯着带土的疤看，所以他闭上眼睛，仰头靠在门上，一幅予索予求的样子。带土看了恨得牙痒痒，“可恶，卡卡西要得太多了，他不但要我回来赎罪，还要我伤害他，这个受虐狂！”带土抓着他衣领的手越攥越紧，牙齿咬得咯咯响：“他怎么能把责任都推给我？我怎么控制得住？”


End file.
